


Every Single Day

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D Deserves Better, Habits, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, POV Second Person, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: 2D's a creature of habit.





	

Every day was the same.

 

Wake up because of the constant pain in your skull. Take some painkillers and get dressed. Go take a piss and then go back to your room to wait for the cyborg to bring you your breakfast. Stare out the window, hoping that someone, anyone, was coming for you.

Lose hope when the cyborg knocks on the door. Eat, then ask if that fucking bastard is coming down today. Let the cyborg leave without giving you an answer.

Think about Russel and Noodle and wonder where they are now. Remember the crash and drink to forget about it. i ~~t never works~~

Flinch when the bastard bangs on the door and enters without waiting for you to say anything. He’s expecting a new song, but you only wrote a little bit last night. Now he's pissed off and says he's not leaving until you've got a song finished.

You say okay because this is the only contact you'll have with a human until he comes down again tomorrow. You don’t even say anything when he hits you because he’s right, you’re an idiot.

The cyborg comes down with your supper a few hours later. He leaves with the fucking thing once you've finished. You sigh and get ready for bed because there's nothing else to do.

You always stare out the window for God knows how long before you fall asleep.

 

Yes, every day was the same. 

Until you looked out the window one morning and saw a black mass coming towards you. You didn't even scream when it got close enough for you to discover that it was the whale Murdoc always threatened you with. You just hoped it would give you a quick death as you pulled down your mask.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Every day is the same.

 

You get up and get ready for the day, ignoring the pain in your head. Then, you stumble downstairs and check on Noodle. She’s always sleeping, but you always see her smile when you open the door.

Then, you go to Murdoc’s room. It’s always too dark for you to figure out what the fuck’s going on in there, but you don’t care. As long as he comes out of his room.

Once you’re downstairs, you make yourself something to eat and read the paper. Murdoc comes down a few minutes later and goes to his studio, a room he calls “Hawaii”. Some days, he’s the person you knew back in the 90s. Others, he’s the man who kidnapped you and forced you to make music against your will. Occasionally, he’s someone you’ve never met. You hate those days the most.

After he’s safe in his studio, you go get your work jacket and head off. Russel’s always sleeping on the roof, still a giant. You always wonder when he’s going to become human-sized again on the way to work.

 

Yes, every day is the same. Except, today, there’s a postman and he’s handing you an eviction notice.

  
You don’t worry about it because you know Murdoc probably has a plan for this. He’s smart like that. And the band will follow after him because that’s how it’s always been.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the other day I was bored and I got this idea and today I looked in my Google Docs and this was there and I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy whatever the fuck this is. I don't even fucking know anymore. There's another fic in my docs that's titled "Russel Rant". I think I might post that one later if it's any good.  
> As always, please send any and all hate to my Tumblr (@geeky-pan).  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!! They really do help motivate me to write more!!


End file.
